


Left Behind

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim accuses Blair of something and Jim tells him he has the evidence.
Kudos: 7





	Left Behind

Title: Left Behind  
Author: PattRose  
Summary: Jim accuses Blair of something and Jim tells him he has the evidence.   
Warnings: Silly.  
Genre: Gen  
Word Count: 600  
Challenge # 643: Evidence

Jim was fuming. He had asked Blair not to touch the brownies he bought, but yet there on the counter top were crumbs from a brownie. There were few things in life that Jim held dear. One of them was his friendship to Blair and the other was his obsession with chocolate brownies. He bought two a week and kept them for his own snack. Blair had never tried to eat one of them before but today he had. 

Blair came walking into the loft and smiled at Jim. “Hey man, you look like someone kicked you in the shin. What’s going on?”

Jim rounded the corner, very angrily and said, “I’ll tell you what’s going on. You ate one of my brownies and don’t say you didn’t.”

Blair looked around like he was in the twilight zone. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Jim but I didn’t eat your brownie or brownies.”

“You’re going to stand there and lie to me?” Jim asked. 

“I’m not lying. Why would you think that?”

You left evidence behind, Chief. You should know better than that.” Jim grabbed Blair’s elbow and pulled him around to the kitchen and pointed to the crumbs on the counter. “Chocolate crumbs.”

Blair pulled his arm out of Jim’s tight grip and said, “You left them.”

“I left what?” Jim asked. 

Blair let out a huge sigh. “You left the crumbs on the counter last night. I refused to clean up something you won’t even share with me.”

“You’re saying, I left these? Blair, I never leave a mess.”

“Well, last night you had only had two hours of sleep and you walked upstairs and went to bed. When I left this morning, they were sitting on the counter. Go look and see if your precious brownie is missing, Jim.”

Jim walked over and opened up the snack box and saw the chocolate brownie and blushed like mad. “I’m sorry, Blair. Please forgive me.”

“Jim, do you believe I lie to you?”

“Sometimes. You obfuscate. That’s your fault. But I am sorry, Chief.”

“You’re forgiven if you do one thing from now on. You have to buy a brownie for me too. Would it kill you, man?”

“Deal. All is forgiven?” Jim asked

“No, I think we should split the brownie that I didn’t eat and got blamed for.”

“They’re not that big, Blair. I’ll buy you a couple tomorrow.”

“Jim, if you want me to really forgive you, you’ll give me half of that damn brownie.”

“Fine…” Jim split the brownie in half, giving the smaller piece to Blair. Blair almost laughed but decided he had won this one. It was time to move on.

Blair cleaned up his crumbs from the counter and said, “Thanks, man. Don’t forget to get some tomorrow. I like the blond brownies too. I have papers to grade. See you in the morning.”

“Aren’t we having dinner?” Jim asked pitifully. 

“You could have been cooking that entire time while you were getting pissed off at me. Fix yourself a grilled cheese and stop being a baby. I already ate.”

Jim hung his head as he walked by Blair and cleaned off the counter and then started to make a grilled cheese. Jim could hear Blair snickering in his bedroom and it was pissing Jim off. But he knew he had it coming.

Jim learned two things from this. Buy more brownies and share.

The end


End file.
